Running Wild Running Free
by Stang-the-Smart
Summary: Horse AU Poor Sunstreaker after his accident, was experimented on then was left to fend for himself in the wild, when he joins a herd, they treat him like trash. But he stays with them, for what reason, thats unknown. But read and find out.


**Ok Ok, yea, yea. I know you people think I'm crazy for starting another story but this is only a short one-shot. Plus I think this would be a cute pair. Note they are not related. Just Gay.**

 **Pairing; Sideswipe (top) x Sunstreaker (Bottom)**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

His hoofs stamped the ground flat. His ears tightly pulled back in fury. His light blue eyes, so unnaturally harden compared to his beautiful golden body. His golden-silvery tail whipped roughly at the stallion's ankles. The darken gold around his lips twisted farther and farther into apathetic sneer. His eyes locked onto the red roan with the purest of silver mane running around in the distance, a white mare with artificial pink highlights that were fading ran by his side.

He felt himself relax slightly, a sharp nip at his flank reminder of the persecution he was currently going though. A strong kick to his ribs and Sunstreaker felt the ground move. The light brown dirt rushed towards his face. The flash of pain made his want to cry. But if there was one thing his mother taught his before the soldiers took his away, it was 'Warhorses don't cry'.

"No wonder the two-legs abandon you. Your way too weak to be a _warhorse_!" A glossy bronze stallion mocked him. "What were they thinking? You could never be a true wild horse." And with his last sneer he turned heel and left, two other stallions close on his hoofs.

The palomino didn't even try to move into a standing position. He took a deep breath but quickly released it. Yep, broken ribs. Maybe one or two, and at most four. He'd had a lot of those when the humans were training him. He remember when they let bullets zip by his ear just to teach him not to freak out. The bastards. And the first time his leg breaks they ship him off to some mad scientist and let the sociopaths experiment on him. He shivered at the cruel memories of being staved and whipped.

He twisted his head left and right looking for an area to rest for a bit, but the plains sun was beginning to mess with his vision. Heat waves blended all across the grass. He began to get light headed. He licked his chops in thirst. He hadn't drunken since yesterday afternoon. His felt himself hyperventilate , that was bad. Momma had taught him to always stay calm. The hurt horse slowed his breathing. He looked around once more. Focusing on each spot he looked to. In the distance a tall oak stood unoccupied, a small stream ran by it. The fairest it looked was about 400 meters away. There was two ways he could get to it.

Choice 1. Sprint to it and risk blacking out.

Choice 2. Slowly limp to it and risk it being taken.

He pick the better of the two and quickly stood up, not paying any mind to pain in his ribs. He looked to the tree once more, lock his blue eyes on it and took off. He did his best sprint, which as you can image looked like a loped side rhino running. The feeling of faintness tainted him at about 75 meters. The drugging temptation pulled at him at roughly 175 meters. By 250 his breath were fast and shallow. Black spot in his vision appeared a 325 meters. The blind running hit him at 350. He lose his footing and tumbled to the ground, losing all feeling in his body.

* * *

The pounding headache was more than enough to make him start swear. Sunstreaker eyes open to a large pile of red in front of him.

 _'Huh?'_ The male said. He looked around his surrounding, finding the he was under the oak tree, with a large pile of fresh, ripe, red apples beside him. _'How'd I get here? And where did the apples come from? Maybe Huffer did it. He probably wants me to eat them and get poisoned.'_ With that realization he began to push the apples into the small stream. He smiled wickedly as he threw some of the bright red apple into the gently flow stream. And right through a pair of darkish red legs.

"Well, if I'd known you didn't like red apples I'd gather some green one instead of doing all that labor." A deep, sexy voice said evenly. "Quite the tumble you took." Sunstreaker closed his half open mouth. He was down right flabbergasted. Right into front of him was the heir of the herd. Sideswipe. The stallion all the mares wanted, the fastest and strongest horse in the herd. What was _he_ doing with an outcast like _him_? It really made no logical sense at all. Though... Sunstreaker really didn't mind. At all.

He damn the scientist again.

 **Flashback**

 **What the hell was with the heat? That was all Sunstreaker could think of. It seemed much more blistering hot than usual. He'd felt than way about 2 hours after the scientist had done some sort of experiment yesterday. Sunstreaker thought it would have been gone by now but it only intensified. The burning in his flesh refused to move. It was like he had no power to do anything extra, beside move up, down, eat, pee and sleep. A loud bang jolted him out of his daze.**

 **"Will you stop that! I have a massive headache!" Sunstreaker yelled at the stall wall. The dark brown wall thumped again before it talked back to the golden horse.**

 **"Sorry Sunshine, but that smell! Can't you smell the aroma!" The baritone voice answered "Everyone else can. It's driving me mad!" The stallion said frantically, the sound of faint bumping reached his ears. _'What the Hell?'_ The stallion pricked his ears up once more to hear hoofs clacked on the cement floor. The metal click of the stall being open made him raise his head off the cold floor. Standing at the entrance of his stall was scientist with clip boards. But that wasn't what worried him. A larger stallion attach to a rope was let loose into his stall. **

**The bigger white stallion came at him knocking him back down. 'So much for trying to get up' Sunstreaker thought bitterly as he writhed under the larger male.**

 **"You... heat." The other horse barely grunted out, making everything click into place. Streaker's eyes widen in fear. They did something to him. They made him go into heat. that meant he could get... he fought with everything he had. Which wasn't much, the large male didn't seem fazed by this at all. He grinned darkly at the horse underneath him.**

 **End of Flashback**

So least to say, Sunstreaker didn't mind another stallion's company. But he always cursed himself later for being so stupid and weak. Not that the event ever happened again. His felt his cheeks heat up a little. His blinked back into reality when he felt something soft nuzzle his side. The red roan was putting his head next to Sunstreaker broken ribs. He rose his head to look back at the blushing golden horse.

"You shouldn't move to much, Sun-ray." The roan said. He sat next to the injured the horse, nudged an apple to him then pick one up from the pile and munch on it himself.

Sunstreaker really wanted to do three things at that moment. Eat that apple, tell Sideswipe his name was Sunstreaker not Sun-ray. And take off, never wanting to remember the meeting with him. Even if Sunstreaker had a tiny, minuscule, large crush on him. After all he was what kept him living in the so called herd. Everything about him was just so... enlightening. His playful mood, strong build, fastness, laugh, and the ability to let things roll off his back so easily. (But then again, none of the horses had seen him run before his 'accident'.

"Say, I really haven't got to know you very well have I?" The red roan smiled goofy at him, making Sunstreaker flash a small grin as well. "Plus as future leader of the herd it's my job to know every horses strength and weakness." The hopefulness of having a personally relationship faded from Sunstreaker eyes. He was doing this as a duty, not as a free-will action. The golden horse laid his head down on the dusty ground, careful not to let any grass get into his eyes. Which FYI were beginning to water.

'Damn hormones.' He thought turn away from the stallion to hide his weakness. The red horse noticed this against the efforts of the smaller one. He went over on the other side of him. And it looking back at him was the tear stained face of Sunstreaker. His eyes full of hurt. Then he knew how bad the abuse was.

 **Flash Back (Sideswipe's POV)**

 **He turn his head back to the loud thump he heard. Side peered deep into the plains before seeing a golden horse fall. Surrounding him was a group of 7-8 stallions and 4-5 mares. He wanted to charge over to them and protect the smaller horse, but he knew he'd be in big trouble with his sire if he did. He spotted and flash of white.**

 **"Primus... Arcee too?" He muttered, looking at the mare he mother arranged for him to mate when they became old enough. He watching her kick the beautiful palomino, who was already on the ground. He watched Sunstreaker tried to crawl away. It still made Sideswipe wander how he never screamed or cried or beg for mercy, even after these short 2 months. He beg they weren't quick enough for the smaller.**

 **He heard another thud noise. If he could hear it all the way out here... Ow.**

 **End of Flash Back**

That was 3 months ago, and he still shivered at the memory. He really love the little ball of sunshine, though, he didn't _when_ he began even liking the other stallion. It just happen. And when time he only love him more. From his stubbornness, to the compassion he saw him do when Sunstreaker thought no one was watching.

Now he looked back into the tear stained eyes of the younger male. The poor horse desperately needed love and attention, the good kind. His mind thought of so many different ways to tell the golden beauty he love him. Maybe... but what if he didn't feel the same way? Good Primus when did he become such love-struck filly?

He was gonna do not matter the results, he care for Sunstreaker more than anything else, and by-primus he was gonna do it!

Sunny saw conflict between the red horses eye before he came closer into Sunstreaker's space bubble. Most of the time when that happened it was because his was going to get kicked. What he didn't expect for the second time that day was Sideswipe to lock lips with him. He didn't know what to really think at that moment. It was like his brain shut off, he remembered what he was doing and greedily kissed back.

Sideswipe pulled back making a small whimper escape Sunstreaker, "Aww.. Did I hurt poor sunny-shine?" He teased flopping down beside the palomino, careful not to land on him. All he got was grumbles for the pretty horse. And they stayed for about an hour. Content with the silence and apples.

"What about your clan?" Sunstreaker asked wonder how the rest of the clan would react to Sideswipe being with a nobody like himself.

"You mean our clan?" Sideswipe said more as statement more than a question. "And they can die in the pit for all I care, long you I'm good."

"Ok. Whatever you say."

* * *

 **Yeah Short & stupid, but cute in my opinion. Comment if you like or want a sequel.**

 **Stang Out!**


End file.
